


The pouting freckled mess

by bellofthetolppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and clarke takes care of him, and she's angry, and they love each other a lot, basically Bellamy is sick, he's a cute coughing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellofthetolppl/pseuds/bellofthetolppl
Summary: Bellamy gets sick with a really nasty cough and a bad fever and when Clarke finds out about it, she wants to kill him.





	The pouting freckled mess

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My own behind is sick these days so it inspired a short Bellarke fic about it where Bellamy is a sick cute freckled mess and Clarke is pissed off at him.

For all the years she has known Bellamy, he has always been careless with his health. 

So Clarke has learned to always keep an eye on him and now with every wince as he gets up, she knows his knee hurts and whenever she makes him pass the sugar from the top shelf and he groans, she knows his shoulder is giving him trouble. 

Yes, she has learned her lesson the hard way, specifically remembering that one time, he tried to hide a literal gash on his head by using Miller’s beanie ( _”MILLER’S!!!! YOU DRAGGED MILLER INTO THIS!!! “_ she had yelled that night) .

As he knew her, too of course. He was always mindful of bringing her food when she had long shifts in medbay or wrapping her in scarfs and mittens as if she was leaving on an adventure to the north pole, during winter. 

He always made sure she came first.

It infuriated her, of course. Which is why she had became more observant in the first place.

But this time…this time she misses it. 

She has Miller supposedly casually coming by medbay to get a change on the bandage on his wrist when he asks as he scratches the back of his head with his good hand.

“So uh,have you seen Bellamy this morning at all or?” something in his voice makes her turn sharply and almost spill the antiseptic she was holding.

In truth, he’d been working really hard lately. They weren’t enough guards and he took on shift upon shift so they could make ends meet. 

She heard him come in late last night, after midnight and he left before she woke up in the morning.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong! I was just asking!”

“Miller, you’re my friend and I care about you, but let’s stop beating around the bush. Just tell me what this idiot has done this time.”

“He hasn’t done anything at all! It’s just I noticed he was coughing…a bit.” Clarke raises her eyebrow at that “Okay, fine, a lot. I tried telling him-”

“Jackson! Will you please come finish Miller’s bandage off while I go drag my stubborn husband’s behind home?” 

Jackson rushes in, knowing by her angry voice that this is gonna be a bad one for Bellamy, and Miller and he exchange a quick glance before Clarke takes off her white scrubs and grabs her jacket.

She doesn’t just find him on guard. The idiot’s trying to fix the wall, carrying a heavy piece of wood all on his own, with his face red and his figure doubled under the heavy load. She takes a second to observe him torturing himself and gets to see him drop the beam by the wall and lean on it, coughing his self out.

“You might spit your lung out if you keep going that way!” when he hears her voice he turns around and the minute he sees her face, he knows he’s in deep trouble.

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

She doesn’t answer, simply approaches him and puts her hand on his forehead. He tries to stifle another cough and shake her off, but ends up leaning on his knees with his body shaking violently from another bout.

Clarke grabs his elbow.

“Home! Now!”

“But I have to finish-”

“Oh you do not want to argue with me right now!” she tugs him forward and he must be feeling really sick and weak because he doesn’t even have it in him to fight her and before he knows it, she’s dragged him through camp with people staring curiously at them-Clarke striding forward like she’s on a mission and Bellamy coughing his poor lungs out behind her, trying to cover his mouth with his free elbow.

The entire time she mumbles angrily under her nose.

“Coughing like a goddamn idiot and burning up and you wouldn’t think to even come to me!”

“Why do you have to be so dramatic! It’s just a cold.” she shoots him another dead glance before opening the door to their cabin and pushing him inside.

“Couch!”

“I can go to the bedroom.” he says sheepishly as he takes off his jacket.

Correction: she pulls the jacket off of him as he keeps on coughing. For some reason he just can’t stop.

“No way, I know you’ll just cuddle under the blankets and pretend to be great. I need to keep an eye on you.”

“You’re acting like I’m five.”

“No, in fact, you’re acting like you’re five. Take off your shirt.”

“Now I like you better.” he tries to joke but she won’t bulge and he just sighs which sends him into another coughing fit. 

He can’t complain when she presses her ear to his chest to hear his lungs out, though, because they did have only one stethoscope and it was in medbay right now, being used by Jackson and her mom. She huffs in annoyed and pushes him to lie back.

“How long has this been going?” she asks after dragging two blankets and covering his shivering figure, tucking him in like a child before bed.

“It was just a sore throat yesterday. I only started coughing this morning.”

“If it got so bad this fast then you must’ve been feeling bad for at least a few days.” he avoids her look “I hate it when you do this, Bellamy!”

“I haven’t done anything!” he throws his hands in frustration “You’re just overreacting.” and that sets her off. 

He should’ve known better than to say this and he truly didn’t mean it like that, to make her sound crazy or annoying. He just didn’t want her to worry and he tries to soften the blow but it’s too late. The pain that flashes through her eyes makes his heart skip a beat. _”Great job, Bellamy, now you made her cry.”_

“Clarke, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

She strolls off to the drawers in the corner of their so-called living room and comes back with a thermometer in hand.

“Oh, come on, that’s not really necessary.”

She pushes it in his mouth before he can say another word and he tries taking it out but he’s sick and slow and damn, she’s always been faster than him, so she grabs his wrist.

“If you want me, I can put it in other, way more uncomfortable parts of your body or you can get over yourself and let me take your temperature.”

Annoyed, pouty, even a bit angry, he sighs and lets his head fall back on the pillows. A few minutes later she takes it out and he is so out of it by that time, almost having dozed off, that he would’ve missed the worry that flashes through her eyes when she looked at it, if she hadn’t gasped.

“You idiot!”

“I think we’ve already established that, princess.”

“The time for you to stop talking has long passed, Bellamy.”

“Ugh”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” he is grouchy. Like a seventy year old man who has just been denied desert. 

“I’m making you seaweed tea to take down the fever. In the meantime, try not to suffocate from your own coughs.”

“I hate the seaweed tea.”

“See if I care.” she takes off to the kitchen and he closes his eyes for just a second or so he thinks. Before he knows, he’s dozed off and he only wakes up because of the smell of something horrible.

“Come on now.” she tries to pull his head up but he moves away as if afraid.

“This smells like shit.”

“So do you right now,but you don’t see me complaining.” she’s not wrong. He had already sweated through his shirt and he feels sticky. 

Damn that fever.

“I don’t want it. It will pass on it’s own.”

“Don’t make me pour this down your throat, Bellamy!” when she actually sees how sad he is she softens a bit “If you close your eyes and squeeze your nose, it will be over before you know it.”

“But…do I have to?” and damn, he sounds like a literal child right now and her heart clenches. 

He’s so adorably stupid, with his sweated shirt, his messy hair, his red cheeks and his entire self covered in blankets as he keeps on shaking.

“I’m afraid so. Your cough’s really bad. This will help.”

“Will it help me enough to get to my shift tomorrow morning?”

Again with his stubbornness.

“Forget about it, Bellamy.” he furrows his eyebrows and when she pushes the cup closer to him he clenches his jaw angrily. “Now drink!”

She almost laughs as she watches him drink it all in, he’s so awfully miserable and she scolds him to take slow sips but he just wants it over with so he gulps it up, burps like a baby and apologizes for it before he rests back on the pillows and closes his eyes with a quiet _“Thanks, princess.”_

She pulls up a chair next to the couch so she can keep an eye on him. She starts to worry when his fever doesn’t break all through the night and she finally gets to exhale when it does at noon on the next day. 

He’s a little more lucid by that time but his coughs are quite horrible and she cancels all her plans, takes the rest of the week off (which he protests about) so she can keep his grouchy self some company.

He pisses her off most the time but then he makes up for it when he gives her the most scared innocent look whenever she makes him take medicine.

“I’m sorry I said you were overreacting.” he states a little after his fever breaks, his fingers wrapped around her hand in a tight grip “It was horrible of me.”

“I love you too, Bell.” she leans down to kiss his forehead and he smiles and when she pulls back she waves the thermometer in his face ”But you’re still not getting away with this.”

His groan could be heard from outside and as Miller passes by on the way to his shift, he feels a little guilty for setting Bellamy up, but then he smiles when he hears Clarke raise her voice at his friend’s stupidity, shakes his head and thinks how lucky they are to have two leaders who cared about one another so much.


End file.
